


Retribution

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [27]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Evil Tony, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mass Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Work In Progress, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decided to sell his parent's old place. It held too many painful and horrid memories. His father had made his childhoood a disater. But when he goes through it, memories flood back, and he starts remembering, relieving events during childhood.</p><p>And he gets an idea.</p><p>One that will change Tony Stark for forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very dark. Like 12:05 AM dark. I had to break my fluff writing streak because I'm weird and love dark stories.
> 
> Strong trigger warning for sexual abuse, physical abuse, emotional abuse, mental abuse, and underage sexual abuse because, mentally, the abused (i don't want to give anything away as if everythings isn't already obvious) is mentally a teenager. So proceed with extreme caution.
> 
> Also, I am so sorry if Tony is too OOC here. He's not in a healthy mindset for the majority of this story.
> 
> Also, the author doesn't know much about science. And by much, she means nothing at all, so please excuse the inaccuracies. Feel free to correct me too.
> 
> Finally, this first chapter contains spoilers for The Avengers: Age of Ultron and it's set after the movie.
> 
> For those of you still remaining after the warnings, I hope you enjoy this. :)

Tony was out of his field. He was brilliant genius, sure, but Bruce dominated all things biological. Tony was an engineer, a physicists, even a chemist when called upon. So as he cut the strands of hair he got from a comb he found in his parent’s old place, he just hoped he wouldn’t fuck anything up. Not that it mattered if he did. It wasn’t like this little project of his was important. He was just curious. He wondered what the outcome would be. Of course, that was the same trait that kept him in trouble. But Tony was the self-proclaimed lead authority of never learning his lesson.  
His father always kept him very aware of that fact also.

Which is the other reason for this project.

Mixers. Beakers. Test tubes. Chemicals. Blood samples. Micropipettes.  
Test after test. Hour after hour. Day after day. Week after week.

The team was starting to worry. They kept calling. Steve kept coming down to the lab to check on him. And soon, one by one, the entire team started to make regular visits. Even Bruce. He knew how Tony could get over his work, so he usually didn’t fret over him. But now, he was starting to become concerned. Even Vision. The android version of the AI that used to be his best friend. Vision didn’t even remember him from before his transformation. He had to dump him memory during his scuffle with Ultron. But Vision was his inspiration. It’s what had Tony thinking about creating someone. A person. A human being.

It was an old concept but since Tony never gave it much thought, it was new to him. And he was enthralled. The science behind it was beyond fascinating. And if he could pull this off successfully, it would be listed under his long list of accomplishments. But that wasn’t the real reason for this, was it? No. If scientific discovery was his full focus, he would have brought in Bruce. He still wouldn’t have brought it up with the team, namely because he knew Steve would stomp it out with an immediate NO! Not that Tony was one to follow directions (another thing his father hounded him about) but this would definitely affect Steve deeply. And Tony cared for his team, very much so.

But there was this small voice in the very back of Tony’s mind chanting one, very cold word.

Revenge. Revenge. Revenge.

Tony tried to snuff it out. He was more than that. He wouldn’t create a person for such a petty purpose. The past was the past. What happened is what happened. The drunken beatings. The yelling. The insults. The hurt. The pain. The many hospital visits. That was the past. Tony had moved on. And he was glad he did.

Tony came out better than _him._

_Or so he thought._

He had to move his project though. The team was starting to become an interference. Bruce and Vision were starting to snoop. Tony decided to move it to his father’s lab in their old mansion. After he moved, he realized how fitting it was. How much more logical it was. It wouldn’t make sense to hide his project only to end up with an extra person roaming around the Tower. That would undoubtedly raise some question. Especially when Steve recognized him. He couldn’t work on it as much as he wanted to though. He was forced to lower his dedication to visiting the mansion one day during the week and during the weekend. But that was fine. It wasn’t like his project was pertinent and it was actually distracting him from the things he should have been doing.

-

It had taken him months, nearly a year. He had to call Bruce more than once to figure some things out. He tried to ask casually. Matter-of-factly. Least he raise suspicion. But Bruce knew him to well. Tony could tell he was concerned by the tone of his voice. But he didn’t ask any question. Just told Tony what he needed to know and Tony was ever so grateful.

He ended up moving into the mansion. He and Pepper broke up a few months back and he let her have their new mansion. He moved into his parent’s old place. It was convenient. He got a lot more work done on his project. He told Pepper he moved into the Tower so she wouldn’t worry, she still loved him enough to fret over him. He told the team he had moved into the Tower. He had suites for everyone. Even the newbies. Even himself. But he was hardly there. It would have taken him years to finish his project, instead of a ten months, if he had stayed at the Tower. There were too many watchful eyes. And they still probably knew he wasn’t there. Probably knew he had moved into parent’s old place. But his project was kept secret and safe and that was all Tony really cared about.

_Revenge. Revenge. Revenge._

Being in his parent’s old place wasn’t helping him. Maybe he didn’t noticed it conscientiously but he got it in the back on his mind. In his heart. There was too many memories here. Too much pain. It fueled his work. Fueled his motivation and the real reason he was working so hard on crafting this body.

But it paid off. Tony was standing in the middle of beauty. The incubator was tall, shining in its silver metal. It was shaped as a womb. But it had to big. Tony didn’t exactly know what he was going to get. He didn’t know how old the hair sample was or how old he had been when the hair fell from his hair and tangled with the comb. Tony might just get an adult. Or an adult sized body. This was the part that fancied the scientist side of Tony. The unknown. The discovery of what science could create.

The incubator required ten controlled panels. They were lined up against the wall, opposite of the incubator. Each one representing a specific stage. Fertilization. One for each month of pregnancy—which was actually a week since the process was rapid. And the last one was delivery. This is what concerned Tony. He didn’t want to start a project only to have to run after some psycho. Or than him. The stages couldn’t be interrupted or else the project would fuck up and he’d have to pitch the ruined project and restart.

And he definitely couldn’t start it now because while he was finishing up this little side project, he should have been doing some research for the team. Aliens were threatening to attack again and he was supposed to be finding a way to stop them.

So with a sigh Tony turned and walked out the room, looking back at his beautiful creation once more before he turned off the light and went through the hall.

But as he worked on the more pressing matter, he kept hearing that same chant in the back of his mind.

_Revenge. Revenge. Revenge._

It made him desperate to get back to his project.

-

Fertilization. That was the first stage. Tony took the one of the samples he had and placed inside the incubator. And it started the mock pregnancy process. The mock womb filled with fluids and proteins. And moved seamlessly into the first month stage. Tony could relax, more or less, now. Since for the next nine stages, all he had to do was come back and forth at a set time and take notes, and make sure everything seemed to be going as planned.

Tony actually ended up living again. He went with the team to PR events, and parties, and dinners. He started hanging with Pepper again. She kept asking what had kept him so occupied before. It was one of the things that had driven them apart.

Tony said he just had a lot of work.

And it wasn’t exactly a lie.

Two months flashed by. Tony was starting to enjoy himself, his life again. And now he had to stop it to dedicate everything to this project. Resentment was starting to set in. It was just like him to ruin Tony’s good day. To squash the little joy Tony found.

_Revenge. Revenge. Revenge._

Tony wasn’t like him.

-

The final stage mimicked a real delivery. It took time. Hours. And because it wasn’t natural, it might take days.

The team was doing a movie night tonight.  
Tony had to miss it.

_Resentment._  
_Revenge._  
_Tony wasn’t like him._

The second day of waiting. Waiting for whatever it was in there to break out the mock womb.  
Pepper wanted to have dinner tonight.  
Tony had to miss it.

_Resentment._  
_Revenge._  
_Tony wasn’t like him._

The third day of waiting. The thing in that machine was close.  
SHIELD managed to revive the Maximoff kid. Tony had grown very fond of Wanda. And even Pietro before he died. He wanted to be there for Wanda. For Pietro.  
Tony had to miss it.

_Resentment._  
_Revenge.  
_ _Tony. Wasn’t. Like him._

-

Four fucking days. It took the thing four fucking days to finally deliver. And it still hadn’t. But if the alarms blaring and the smoke spewing from the incubator were any indicator, he would drop any moment. Tony put on his gear. A hospital gown. A face mask. Latex gloves. He walked over to the incubator and waited. He was _so_ tired of waiting.

But then the incubator opened. And it fell out. Tony had meant to catch it. But it hit the floor with a thud. Had he missed on accident? Had he missed on purpose? Tony honestly didn’t know. But the sound of a body hitting the floor made him move. It brought about something like guilt in him. He was quick to knell by the body and pick it up.

It was cover in slime. And it was shivering. Tony belatedly noticed, as he walked to the post-delivery shower, that it was the size of a man. Or rather that of an older teen. Maybe seventeen. Eighteen years of age.

And shit! It wasn’t breathing. It was still alive. It was squirming. But it wasn’t breathing. Which is probably why it was squirming. Tony placed it in the tub. The water started automatically. He positioned it so it was sitting up and slapped it on the back. It spat up the fluid and mucus. And took a huge gasp of air. It whimpered. Made small sounds. Just air brushing by the vocal folds. It couldn’t speak. It was like a man and a baby occupying the same body. Its limbs dangled, moved aimlessly. It couldn’t control its movements yet.

Tony felt something wrestle within him as he washed it.  
A mixture of hate and love. Perhaps loving hatred.

He washed it face last. He had to prepare himself for that. To actually see what it came out to look like.

It, or he, had black hair. And big brown eyes. Not hard and ruthless. But innocent and doe-like. When they were open anyway. Much like a newborn, he kept his eyes closed. He had the nose though. And the mouth. And the jaw. And of course he liked that _him._ What else did Tony did expect? A hard, rough, drunkard. A harsh, unloving, insatiable man. Had he expected his father? Had he spent this past year fully expecting his father to fall out that machine?

Tony looked down at the helpless being in his arms. He was so young. Definitely a late teen. And Tony started to feel himself started to care for him. He looked so innocent and helpless. But then a realization dawned on him. At one time, his dad must have seemed innocent and helpless. That’s what made his mother fall for such a sorry excuse of a man. _‘He was different back then. Back when we were kids.’_ Tony remembered his mother crying as he patched her up, patting a cold towel to the many bruises littering her face. Before he tended to his own bruises.

_Resentment._  
_Revenge._  
_Tony wasn’t like him._

Tony looked down at the being again. The it. He had the sudden urge to pinch it. Just to make sure it could feel. Just make sure something hadn’t gone wrong during the past two months. If it could feel pain, then the nerves and brain were working fine. That’s why Tony would do it. This was not about causing unjust pain.

_Resentment.  
Revenge._

So he did. He pinched its arm. He felt skin between his thumb and the second knuckle of his forefinger. He pressed it. Twisted a little. It whimpered. It whined a little. Startled at the sudden pain. It’s entire body jerked.

_Resentment.  
Revenge._

Good. It seemed to be feeling just fine. Tony thought to pinch it again, because…why not…But Tony thought against it. There was no need to hurt him for no reason.

_Resentment.  
Revenge._

Tony told FRIDAY to shut off the water. He gathered it in his arms and carried it to a cot where he already had a blanket laid out. He wrapped it up. He had to keep it warm. This baby stage will probably pass in a few days. Since everything had been done rapidly. He picked it up and carried upstairs.

_Resentment.  
Revenge._

He took it to his parent’s bedroom and laid it on the bed. Placed it under the covers still wrapped up. Tony looked around. He had redecorate the room shortly after initiating the mock pregnancy. The old bed had been old and nearly falling apart. The room was dusty and dark. He cleaned it out. Painted the walls. Put in a new bed with a plush, soft mattress. He replaced the window. It sort of resembled a nursery. Tony had prepared for him.

But not well enough. Because now he was wondering what he was going to with a clone of his dad.

_Resentment.  
Revenge._

Tony wasn’t like him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
